El caballero de la indiferencia
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿Qué es este calor en mi pecho? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Comencé salvandola... Y ahora no sé como, pero me ha comenzado a seguir. En cierta forma no me disgusta... Me ha convertido en el caballero de la indiferencia. NOTA: Regalo de cumpleaños de resplandorrosa626.


**Yo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Vale! Awww~ Cada día estas más vieja cariño ^^ Ok eso debió dolerte un poco y no estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mal. Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños…**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ ¿Llegaste?**

**Yo: ;-; Oye no es mi culpa que el primero me lo robaran… Nya para los que no saben me robaron mi cuaderno donde tenía mí amado fic de regalo de cumpleaños… Bueno sin nada más que comienza esta cosa que no se como se me ocurrió ^^**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ No lo diré**

**Yo: ¬¬ Si lo harás**

**Ryuga: Feliz cumpleaños Valentina…**

**Yo: Ahora lo que ya sabes**

**Ryuga: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_Ryuga Poov_

Esto apenas tiene algo de sentido. Esto es algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido. Me duele el pecho. Ella logra que me duela. No sé que es lo que significa, solo sé que es cálido. No me siento cómodo pensando en que esta sensación es una emoción. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con los sentimientos.

Ahora solo camino por los caminos de arena… Ocultándome. Todos me dieron por muerto. Ya no estoy portando a L-Drago. Soy solo un… "Aventurero". Pero mi verdadera aventura comenzó el día en que le salve la vida a ella.

Hace tan solo dos meses me encontré gravemente herido por causa de la batalla contra Nemesis. Ahí fue cuando todos me dieron por muerto… Aunque no es así. Me oculto en las sombras, viendo todo lo que ocurre. Y sin que se den cuenta intervengo.

Sinceramente no suelo ayudar… Pero algo me obliga a hacerlo. Como cuando la salve a ella. Un grupo de quince hombres la estaban rodeando. La mire, parecía estar asustada. No quería intervenir… No la conocía, no tenia un beyblade. Pero algo me impulso a ir allá a rescatarla. Desde ese día ella esta siguiéndome… En alguna forma me recuerda a Kenta. Él comenzó siguiéndome para obtener algo que no haría con facilidad. Suelo ser indiferente… Tal vez solo con algunas cosas. Como con ella… Es algo que no me explico. La he salvado más de una vez, ya que aquella no fue la única y tampoco la ultima vez. Pero siempre que lo pienso con claridad no lo entiendo… Le trato con indiferencia y ella aun persiste y me sigue. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella? ¿Por qué no deja de seguirme? ¿Por qué me sigue? No creo que quiera que la entrene.

Su voz esta resonando en mi cabeza. Ryuga. Ella no sabe mi nombre… Pero me imagino a su voz llamándome… Ryuga. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme su voz de mi mente? Ryuga. ¡Que esto pare! ¡No puedo seguir soportando esto! ¿¡Qué es lo que me esta pasando!? Ryuga. Ya… no entiendo nada…

Mientras camino puedo sentir su presencia. La siento tras de mi. Aun me esta siguiendo… No esta cerca, pero tampoco esta lejos. Me giro para ver si mis sentidos no me están fallando. Pero estaban en lo correcto… Era ella la que se encontraba a mis espaldas. Vi que me sonríe levemente. Solo desvío mi mirada y continúo mi camino. Sé que le estoy siendo indiferente, pero no me esta importando… ¿Otra vez esta sensación? ¿Su sonrisa causó esta calidez? ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?

Sigo caminando y me quedo helado tras oír un peculiar sonido. Acaso… ¿Un cuerpo cayó? Me giro con rapidez y la veo. Esta en el suelo… ¡Se desmayó! No… No puede ser eso… ¿O si? Corro hacia donde se encuentra ella y le quito el único mechón que le esta tapando el rostro… Parecía que se había desmayado por cansancio. La cargo en mis brazos y comienzo a caminar.

Con el pasar del tiempo el sol se ocultó y la luna comenzó a salir. Pero varias nubes estaban amenazando desde hace un tiempo… La lluvia había sido advertida y no le había dado importancia. Pero ella aun permanecía inconsciente. No podía dejarla en el suelo…

-Tengo que buscar un refugio.

Comienzo a buscar por todas partes, pero la lluvia llego antes. Finalmente logro ver una cueva… O mejor dicho un techo con tres paredes de rocas gigantes. No era nada que no haya visto antes. La dejo ahí y la cubro con mi chaqueta blanca. Me siento chocando mi espalda con una de las paredes… Cierro mis ojos lentamente. ¿Estoy cansado? No… No puedo…

Un rayo de luz me da en los ojos… Me esta despertando. No me puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido con tanta facilidad. Miro hacia el lugar donde la había dejado a ella en la noche. No estaba ahí. ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? Salgo del "refugio" y noto como esta apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. ¿Cuándo se despertó? No le doy importancia… A lo que si le doy importancia es que tiene puesta mi chaqueta. ¿Mis labios formaron una especie de sonrisa? Ya que… Solo regresare a lo mio. Caminare… lejos.

Escucho un susurro… Gracias. Ella me estaba dando las gracias. Era una de las pocas de veces que escucho su voz. La he rescatado… Y al parecer me ve como su caballero en brillante armadura, que ridículo. Pero sigo siéndole indiferente…Al menos en su presencia… Pero sin poder pensar en nada más… Sigo caminando, con ella tras de mi… Puede que lo que sienta sea eso a lo que le dicen amor… Puede que ella este sintiendo lo mismo… Puede que nuestras reacciones no cambien nunca… Puede que yo no cambie nunca… Pero lo que ahora sé es cuando más tiempo estoy cerca de ella… es cuando más me doy cuenta… que soy su… El caballero de la indiferencia.

* * *

**Yo: Espero que no te hayas decepcionado de esto… El primero era mucho más largo… Espero que si te haya gustado… Y si. La cumpleañera es "ella". Y ahora *quita una cortina que tapaba a algo rectangular gigante* ¿Eh? ¿Dark?**

**Dark: *con una cinta tapando su boca y atado a una silla*¡ Mmmmmm!**

**Yo: ¬¬ ¿Dónde diablos esta Ryuga?**

**Reiji: Creo que se fue para que no lo regales.**

**Yo: -_- Ok. Vale si quieres a Dark te lo doy… Cuando encuentre a Ryuga te lo mandare. Bueno esto es todo por ahora… Espero que te haya gustado y pásala hermoso. Nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
